


on the green wings of love

by SkyRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: When Charmander hatched, the first thing he saw was Leon and Raihan.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	on the green wings of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



“Wait, do you see that?”

“See what, mate?”

“It moved! I think it — look! It moved again!”

“Wow…”

When Charmander hatched, the first thing he saw was Leon and Raihan.

\---

He was already a Charmeleon by the time Leon finally caught a Pokemon for himself. 

Before then, Raihan had treated Charmeleon as his own. He shared his curry, which was always better than Leon’s because Charmeleon liked the extra spice. He was constantly taking photos of Charmeleon. He even used him in battle a few times. Charmeleon allowed it. Most Pokemon wouldn’t but Leon trusted Raihan, so Charmeleon did too.

Raihan caught a Trapinch.

“You think you’re so clever,” Leon had remarked as he stared down at the small Pokemon. “Catching a ground type.”

“Type match-ups are the key to victory,” Raihan said with a familiar grin.

“He’ll evolve into a flying type,” Leon pointed out as he patted Charmeleon’s head. “Ground doesn’t affect flying.”

Raihan froze before blurting, “And  _ he’ll  _ evolve into a dragon type! Which is, like, the strongest type!”

Charmeleon smirked down at the Trapinch, who met his gaze with a sharp-toothed grin that matched his trainer.

\---

In the Championship finals, Charizard took out Raihan’s Torkoal with a single Ancient Power. Raihan threw out his next Pokemon with little hesitation, which meant—

Flygon screeched has it popped out the ball.

Charizard gave a greeting roar.

It was hard to count how many times Charizard had fallen in battle due to Flygon. Leon always threw out Haxorus or Dragapult afterwards, but Charizard was determined to defeat his own rival to become a member of the Champion’s team.

“Sandstorm!” Raihan hollered. Flygon rapidly flapped his green wings and suddenly the stadium was overtaken by wind and dust.

“Solar Beam!” Leon commanded.

It was a risk. Charizard took a hit of Dragon Claw before he was charged up.

Once he fired the beam—

_ Critical hit. _ Flygon fell to the ground.

\---

“Bro, c’mere!” Raihan said to Leon. Charizard and Flygon watched in amusement as Leon posed for a picture.

They were relaxing in Hammerlocke Hills. Both teams out of their balls to enjoy the batch of curry Raihan had cooked for them.

Flygon tried to communicate something to Charizard, then began to flap his wings in the direction of their trainers.

Charizard chuckled once he figured out what Flygon meant. Charizard flapped his own wings, sending a gust of wind towards Leon and Raihan. It hit Leon’s back, sending him stumbling forward into Raihan. He crashed into Raihan as his rival tried to steady him.

They stared at each other, neither moving away. Raihan made the first move, leaning down to kiss Leon. Leon eagerly tugged him closer by the front of his hoodie.

The Rotom Phone in Raihan’s hand fell into the grass. Flygon swooped down to grab it, neither human taking any notice. He handed it to Charizard, who snapped a picture of the new couple.

\---

According to Hop, the picture trended online for an entire day.

“I knew you two were secretly together!” Gloria exclaimed from the other side of the table they were crowded around. Sonia had arranged for everyone to meet at the seafood restaurant in Hulbury was Leon and Raihan’s kiss was plastered on every Galar news site.

“We weren’t!” Raihan denied, then sheepishly added, “It was our first kiss.”

“You took a picture of your first kiss?” Sonia questioned.

“No!” Raihan exclaimed. “My phone, uh, malfunctioned, I guess?”

Leon smiled, sitting comfortably with one of Raihan’s arms slung over his shoulders. He threw Charizard a wink.


End file.
